Harry's new happiness
by vaiolet90
Summary: After a very long time, Harry was finally happy, and for once he did not care about anything else. Little missing moment set in HBP the day after the kiss. Even Ron, Hermione and others in it.


Author Notes: Hi everyone. I'm back. After a small break, here I am with another of my stories. It's a missing moment of Harry and Ginny in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. There's a hint of Ron and Hermione too. I hope you like it. Ps: This missing moment could be placed before my other missing moment of book six in my story "Brotherly observations". Review are all welcome.

* * *

 **Harry's new happiness.**

It had been a terrible morning for Harry, or at least in many ways; it seemed like it. It had started well. Even a lot more than well he thought, remembering that "Good morning, love", her bright smile and that beautiful five minutes in the Gryffindor Common Room, but then all fall apart. At breakfast Ron and him, allowing Hermione to pop over to the library, assuring her that they would come to the greenhouses on time even without her. They lost ten points for Gryffindor each because they arrived at the lesson with ten minutes of late.

"It wasn't our fault!" Ron said to an exasperated Hermione after they reached her. "We were about to leave the Gryffindor table when in one of the empty trays in front of us appeared scones!"

"And they were big," Harry added, not helping their situation at all. He was sure to hear Hermione cursing as she went back to pay attention to Professor Sprout. Fortunately, or maybe not, she forgot about her anger an hour later when a venomous tentacula try to eat Ron and him.

The morning continued with them returning from Herbology lesson under a thunderous rain and with the unpleasant meeting with Snape, who reminded him about the hours that he still had to serve for his punishment. Finally, it ended in potions class with the explosion of his cauldron under Slytherins' sneers.

"Oh boy! So it's true what the portraits whispered around the castle; you been lovesick," Slughorn said, making Harry blush and Slytherins' sneers even louder.

"Oh please, Hermione stop it!" He exclaimed at his best friend.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"You know well what! That smug look on your face is irritating," Harry said.

"I find it cute," Ron said before blushing even more than Harry and bring his attention to his potion which, for the record, had a very different colour from what it should have had. Hermione wanted to say something, but Slughorn threatened them to take them five points if they continued talking. The lesson ended with Dean who 'accidentally' gave him a shove to get out of the classroom.

It seemed really to be a morning to forget and the day was not over yet. Still, Harry could not leave that moronic smile and that strange feeling of happiness that he had had since yesterday, and Ron, after many hours of it, seemed not to be able to bear it anymore. After all even for him was not an uplifting morning.

"Could you please stop smiling?" Ron asked. "Because believe me, but that's what is annoying and not Hermione's look!" But that strange smile on Harry's face never disappeared, and it grew, even more, when they arrived in the Great Hall for dinner, and finally, after that beautiful five minutes in the Common Room, he saw her again.

"No, sorry Ron, but at least for today, there's no chance," Harry said, and without waiting for him, he sat near his new girlfriend; Ginny. She was cutting a huge slice of chicken pie. But after all, she had skipped breakfast to finish an essay, and even though she was slender, she was still a Weasley.

"Hi, Harry," she said. "Sorry if I have not waited for you, but I'm starving. How was your morning?"

"Pretty awful. Yours?"

"Awful as well, and with a fair amount of homework for OWLs as extra," she answered, before greeting at her brother and Hermione too. "But I really don't care."

"I don't care either," he said before kissed her lips lightly, letting that even those very few people who still have not heard it, knew that, despite all, Harry was engaged; and happier than he could remember being for a very long time. Ginny kissed him back intensifying it just a bit.

"Oh, pack it in you two!" Ron exclaimed, however, a second later, as he exchanged a look with Hermione, he could not help but smile with her for Harry's new happiness because, despite his concern, no one better than he - and Hermione - knew how much Harry deserved it. He changed his mind about all this on the first evening that he slipped out with his little sister for snogging undisturbed, but that was another story.


End file.
